


Alike in Dignity

by crookedneighbour



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Competition, F/M, Fantasizing, Homoeroticism, Kissing, Loneliness, M/M, Multi, Pining, Roose Bolton Woobification Station, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: Barbrey fantasizes about the two men she is unable to have.
Relationships: Barbrey Dustin/Brandon Stark, Roose Bolton/Barbrey Dustin, Roose Bolton/Barbrey Dustin/Brandon Stark, Roose Bolton/Brandon Stark
Kudos: 12





	Alike in Dignity

**Author's Note:**

> I'm totally just vibing off of something Amuelia/Jade drew for me:
> 
> https://twitter.com/amueliart/status/1255656193730719744?s=20
> 
> It's a gift so maybe a little different tone from what you all are used to from me. ^^

Brandon was to marry Catelyn Tully. The thought still soured her stomach and brought tears to her eyes. It was unfair- unfair that a ratty little man had ruined her future. Brandon was all she had wanted, and her father seemed eager to pair off her elder sister with Lord Bolton. The remaining lords were hardly anyone she cared to marry.

When she met Roose she had hoped he would choose her. She was used to men choosing her sister of her, but Roose was not like other men. He was quiet, more prone to reading and hunting than drinking and wenching. Brandon's bravado had its romance, but meeting Roose had awakened a different sort of want in her.

Roose had been formal with them both. She could imagine him waiting until their wedding to kiss her. He would take her hand firmly then kiss her before the Old Gods and their peers alike. He would look handsome in the snow, the bright red accents of his cloak contrasting the pale pink of his tunic and the snow beneath their boots. He would unclasp her maiden cloak with the same quiet intensity with which she had seen him wield a bow. It would be time for the two of them to retire, but Roose would stop her, insisting there was one last order of business before he could truly live as her husband.

Roose would challenge Brandon for dishonoring her so. She would beg him not to, but Roose would be uncompromising. He would place a brief kiss against her cheek as he drew his sword. She had seen it only briefly, a flayed figure serving as the hilt, but the grotesquerie of it reminded her of the old stories of his house she had heard. Roose had only treated her kindly, but she imagined a possessive streak existed in him as well. Once he claimed her as his wife, he would let no other man stand in his way.

Brandon would rise to the challenge of course. He was hot-headed and mindful of his reputation. The centuries of tension between their houses would only sharpen each of their grudges. Brandon would be dressed finely for the wedding, carrying a short sword in case of brigands or beasts in his travels. Little would he suspect to draw it.

The two men would then stare each other down, two icy eyed kings locked in combat. Brandon was stronger than Roose, no doubt, but Roose would outmaneuver him, knowing the Godswood of the Dreadfort like the back of his hand. Barbrey's entire body would be on edge, her breath held as their swords rang out, parrying each other again and again. Finally, Roose would close in on Brandon, their swords locked and Brandon's back now to the weirwood. The two men would struggle like this, their bodies close and faces far closer. Brandon would push forward with his broad shoulders, Roose eager to retain the advantage he had fought for. Barbrey would clutch her fists tightly, afraid to see her new husband face the same awful fate as that Lord from the Fingers, but instead, the two men's lips would meet in a sudden and intimate gesture.

The two men would perhaps drop their swords, inviting Barbrey to join them. Roose would finally put aside his restraint as well, kissing her deeply as a show of his superiority and duty as her husband. Brandon would then give each of them a brief soft kiss as their lips unmet. The two of them would insist on bedding her like this perhaps, Brandon claiming it his duty to oversee his bannerman finalizing the union of his marriage.

They would be tender with her. Each of their pale eyes would take the time to look her over as if she was the first woman they'd seen, touching her with careful reverence. Roose would promise to always care for her and to protect her from dishonor as he just had with Brandon. Brandon would perhaps apologize even, whispering his regret and envy as Roose took her. The two men would perhaps kiss again, Brandon's ferocity melting as he realized he could no longer seek her without Roose's permission. He would beg for the chance to please her again. 

"Will you have him back, wife?" she imagined Roose whispering with one of his rare smiles. Barbrey would nod, and the three of them would fall into further sweet fumblings, each man devoted to her at this moment.

It was a nice dream, but just a dream. She had started to cry again, feeling suddenly girlish and stupid at the absurdity of her wish. Imagining each of them with her only solidified that such things could never be. Perhaps the marriage to Roose was not entirely impossible, but it was likely her sister would lose her maidenhead to him. Why would a man of his status settle for Brandon Stark's discards? She had loved Brandon so, but all he had seen her as was a stepping stone. She would be forced to marry some small lord and bear his children in misery. There would be no great romance as the songs promised. At best there would be an alliance of interests and a mutual understanding. That was all her heart could hope for now.


End file.
